


Wrong Place, Right Time

by sciamachy



Series: I Love You Verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciamachy/pseuds/sciamachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things might have gone if it went a bit more sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Route 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an AU sequel to [8 Ways to Say I Love You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025157).
> 
> It might be better if you read that first to understand although it's not required. Smut is smut anyway. Lol.

 

 

 

"Hello?" Eren voice was breathy, his greeting more like a moaned sigh. He doesn't sound like he just woke up at all.

 

Of course, the images that his fuzzy brain provided weren't helpful in the least. The words bed and Eren mixing in an entirely different context.

 

Jean clutches the phone in his hand tighter. "What are you doing?" His voice was scratchy, tone dropping down a notch.

 

"Ah," Jean swallows reflexively, that was a real moan damn it, "nothing. What's up, Jean?"

 

He hears a faint sound of popping in the background. The kind that he hears whenever he opens a bottle of lube and spreads it on his hands, his cock, and thinks about Eren.

 

Hell, it could just be all his imagination. He did drink bottles and bottles of beer alone just to confess. All he was prepared for was waking Eren, blurting out an I Love  
You in the middle of the night, and maybe get one in return too but.

 

He never expected to catch Eren probably jerking himself off to someone. And wasn't that irritating, Eren thinking about someone that wasn't him?

 

It was, it fucking was so Jean thinks 1, 2, and -

 

He just breathes.

 

"Think about me," his voice was short of a growl, rough and raw, "think of me while you stroke yourself, Eren."

 

There was silence on the other side and Jean minutely panics, thinking it's over, it's over when—

 

"Yes." Jean groans, his free hand pressing down the answering hardness in his own pants. "You're the one touching me, your hands trailing down my body, taking hold of my cock and—" Eren cuts himself off with a pleased sigh.

 

"Fuck, Eren," Jean hastily pops open the button of his jeans, pushing down his pants and boxers in one move. His cock was hard but his hand was dry, too dry, and Eren was at the other line, already wet and hard.

 

"Your mouth," Jean lightly startles at Eren's soft voice, "closes over my cock. Your cheeks hollowing as you suck."

 

Lube, Jean hazily thinks, was at his bedroom. But the beer spilled so much at the table and the table was just there-

 

"Your tongue swirls at the tip and," Eren moans a little louder, "You're so good at this, Jean, more..."

 

The liquid was cold on his cock but it was better than nothing. He spreads the precum down his length, his grip tighter than usual as he listens to Eren's breathy groans. He nearly fuses the phone to his head by how hard he was pressing it to his ears, wishing he could be there despite the impossibility.

 

"Put your fingers inside your mouth," Jean groans at the mouthpiece, his mind's eye working overtime, "taste yourself. Suck on those fingers, Eren. Wet them enough." His voice was a lazy growl by the end.

 

There was an answering moan. Little sucking noises and the sounds of a mouth moving over something filter over to Jean. His hand grips tight at the base of his cock, relishing the sounds.

 

There's a faint sound of a pop and, "Jean. What do you want me to do?"

 

Jean sees Eren, lying down half-propped by pillows in his bed and face flushed. He sees Eren, pajamas pulled down to relieve his hard length and shirt bunched up under his armpits to reveal pink nubs erect from rubbing. He sees Eren, licking up the excess saliva dripping from his fingers as he wait for Jean's next words from the phone tightly gripped to a reddened ear.

 

Fuck.

 

"Fuck yourself."

 

He could imagine Eren biting his lip, nodding as his eyes glaze darker. The sound of a cap opening was loud between their heavy breaths. Jean waits a second, two, three, and he was sliding further down his chair and legs falling open far wider. He collects precum from his tip and stifles a moan as his hand move down past his cock, past his sacs and—

 

Loud moans catch the mouthpiece from either side. Jean bites his lips to cut himself off and listen to Eren make short continued moans. Eren's ah, ah, ahs and the constant hitching of his breath tells Jean how fast he was fucking himself on his fingers.

 

He wasn't any different. The angles was all wrong and his hand was bent awkwardly inside his barely removed pants but he doesn't care. Jean was trying his hardest to keep his own groans to a minimum as he slides a finger inside him, his wrist brushing against his sensitive sacs. He thrusts a finger in, out, in, and uses Eren's sounds as his guide.

 

"Jean— ah, I'm— I'm close," Eren pants from the other side, sounding far. The image of Eren lying on his back, phone disregarded beside him as he works himself open and pumping his cock was enough of a force for Jean's own release.

 

"Me— I'm— Eren, I—!"

 

"Jean!"

 

Jean's mind was a white haze. He pulls his hand out, half-heartedly wipes it on his ruined shirt. He slumps on the chair, trying to regain his breath and drive the static fuzz away from the back of his eyelids. The phone slips from his boneless grip, cluttering loud on the floor that makes him jolt in awareness.

 

Eren!

 

He sluggishly picks it up, barely notices the chip on the corner from the fall, and presses a button.

 

 _Call ended._  
12:48:23 AM  
10/28/13

 

Jean inhales sharply, his heart pounding now for an entirely different reason. It happened. He didn't imagine the whole thing. He did— He and Eren—

 

What the fuck happens now?

 

 

 


	2. Route 2

 

"Tell me." Jean jolts in surprise when Eren's hand slid down to his lap, rubbing along the seams of the pants he was wearing. Glazed eyes stare earnestly at him, the flush of alcohol high on Eren's cheeks visible even under the dim lights on their booth. "Tell me, Jean."

 

"E- Eren." He stammers, clenching his jaw. Every nerves inside his body were alert, the littlest movements that Eren make setting it in a haywire. "Hey, y-you're such a lightweight, yo- ugh, idiot!" He stumbles on his words when the wandering hand inched higher, Eren's fingertips almost brushing against his crotch. Despite his nervousness though, his hands were still firmly steadying Eren and refusing to take action.

 

"Oh?" Eren laughs and Jean thinks even that sounded slurred. It was a clear testament on how drunk Eren was. Eren suddenly frowns, his brows drawing together and glaring somewhere at the lower part of Jean's body. It was a complete shift from his previous expression and Jean didn't know what to make of it.

 

"What?" Jean asks, his tone both cautious and confused.

 

"You're not hard." Eren says, clearly offended at the little fact. He sounded like Jean's lack of reaction at his lower extremities was a personal insult on his person. It left Jean suddenly wrong-footed and thinking about twilight zones because what the fuck?

 

"What the fuck?" Because it bears repeating out loud.

 

"I thought you're going to take care of me." A wandering finger slips inside the slit in his boxers (when and how the hell did Eren open his fly without him noticing?!) and the direct touch to his cock has Jean swearing to high heavens and almost jumping up his seat.

 

"Eren!" Jean barely restrains a shout as he clamps a tight grip on Eren's wrist, trying to pull the hand away. But surprise, surprise, drunk Eren equated to strong Eren because the hand didn't even budge. "What are you doing?!"

 

"Taking care of you." Eren slurs right in his ear accompanied with a lick to the side of his neck. "Just stay quiet." And then Eren was biting down hard at the junction of his neck.

 

A groan rips out of his throat, his eyes sliding close and his grip on Eren loosens, letting Eren unbutton his pants and pull his reacting cock out of his boxers. His cock meets cold air and he shudders, brain completely shutting down at this point because he was getting a hand job from Eren.

 

A hand job.

 

_From Eren._

 

"Eren." He gasps, out of breath, and clutches the edge of the table to steady himself. Jean was vaguely aware that people could see them anytime, just one good look at the direction of their booth and they'd have an eyeful of his cock out in the open getting stroked. They could get kicked out of the club and banned forever or worse, his coworkers would know.

 

But Jean was past the point of caring. The only things that matter were the press of lips nipping and creating marks of red against his neck, the heat of the palms surrounding his cock and its steady strokes, and that Eren was the one doing it.

 

"Are you close?" Jean almost whimpers at the breathy whisper, bowing his head and stuttering out a broken _yes_ in response. He doesn't see but he could feel Eren's smile on his cheeks, giving him a chaste kiss. "Good. Me too."

 

And his eyes were blinking open, jaws gaping at the sight of Eren taking care of himself too. Jean doesn't know whether it was the sight of Eren jerking himself off or the fact that Eren was jerking them _both_ off but Jean was suddenly past the edge, white blanketing his vision a moment and he was spilling his load on Eren's hand. He barely hears the quiet moan that Eren releases, barely feeling anything beyond his own release. Eren slumps down on him, pinning Jean with his weight and his stained hands dangling down past the seat, white dripping to the floor.

 

Jean takes a moment to recollect himself, willing his racing heart down and letting the loud music in the club wash over his senses. Their spent cocks were still out and it's up to Jean to tuck them both in because Eren was already steadily breathing in his sleep.

 

"You idiot." Jean whispers, shaking his head and a small, fond smile curving his lips as he reaches for the tissues.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laughs manically.*

**Author's Note:**

> And. Not dead. Yup. Lotsa love~


End file.
